


Tylko w twoich ramionach - wieczór

by Dziabara



Series: Tylko w twoich ramionach [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Yaoi, seks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Kiedy mistrzostwa w Rosji dobiegają końca, Yuuri przeprowadza się do Petersburga, do mieszkania Viktora. Spokojne dni upływają na treningach i wspólnych rozmowach, przynajmniej do dnia, kiedy Rosjanin nie postanawia przygotować uroczej kolacji. A wtedy żadne zawody nie będą już wymówką, aby uciec z jego objęć...





	

***

"Co za dzień" pomyślał Yuuri i ziewnął, zasłaniając usta dłonią. U jego boku grzecznie czekał Makkachin, przyglądający się człowiekowi z miłym, psim zainteresowaniem. Kiedy Japończyk otarł załzawione oczy, wcisnął w windzie przycisk odpowiedniego piętra i spojrzał w stronę zasuwających się drzwi. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, myśląc o mężczyźnie, który czekał na nich w ciepłym mieszkaniu.

Życie w Petersburgu układało się całkiem dobrze. Od kiedy po mistrzostwach krajowych Yuuri wprowadził się do Viktora, przyjemne, spokojne dni mijały na treningach oraz na wycieczkach miastoznawczych. W tych pierwszych towarzyszył mu Rosjanin a na drugie wybierał się z Makkachinem w ramach psich spacerów. Dzisiejszego chłodnego wieczora również wracali z takiej przechadzki po okolicy – zarówno człowiek jak i pies marzyli już tylko o tym, aby resztę czasu spędzić na zwykłym nicnierobieniu.

Kiedy winda się otworzyła, Katsuki i Makkachin przeszli kawałek korytarza aż do znajomych drzwi, które Yuuri otworzył dorobionym przez Viktora kluczem.

\- Wróciłem! - Mężczyzna wpuścił przed siebie zadowolonego ze spaceru pudla i zamknął wejście. Cieszył się, że wreszcie dotarli do spokojnej przystani petersburskiego mieszkania, ale jeszcze bardziej nie posiadał się z radości, że ktoś za nim tęsknił, co potwierdził niemal natychmiast wesoły okrzyk.

\- Witaj w domu - odpowiedział Viktor w typowo japoński sposób.

Katsuki pociągnął nosem, wdychając przyjemny aromat jedzenia. Intensywne przyprawy mieszały się z wyraźną wonią owoców morza, co bardzo go zaintrygowało, bo nie pachniało to jak żadne dotychczas poznane rosyjskie danie. Był ciekawy, czy miało to jakiś związek z tym, że na dziesięć minut przed końcem spaceru musiał dać znać, że wraca.

Kiedy zdejmował z siebie kurtkę, z kuchni wyszedł Viktor, który niósł w rękach wąską, szklaną butelkę, wskazującą na napój z lekka wyskokowy.

\- Jak było? – Przytulił się do Katsukiego.

\- Nawet się nie zgubiłem - zażartował Yuuri, po czym wskazał na trzymany przez Rosjanina przedmiot. - Lepiej powiedz, co dziś świętujemy?

\- Jak to co? - Mężczyzna uniósł wino. - Rocznicę twojej przeprowadzki.

\- Ale Viktor… Jestem tu dopiero od tygodnia. - Uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

Pan domu nadął policzki, święcie oburzony tym, że Yuuri nie wykazuje zainteresowania, ba, nie jest zachwycony jego pomysłem.

\- To okazja dobra jak każda inna - mruknął, ściągając usta w ciup. Zaraz jednak rozchmurzył się i skinął na Katsukiego, aby ten poszedł za nim. - Poza tym nie bój się, nie zamierzam cię bezkarnie upijać. Przygotowałem coś jeszcze. Samodzielnie! - zaznaczył.

Yuuri czym prędzej odwiesił kurtkę na wieszak, a potem przeszedł kilka kroków do otwartej na resztę mieszkania kuchnio-jadalni. Na wąskim blacie służącym za stół znajdowały się dwa białe talerze oraz wąskie kieliszki, pomiędzy którymi tliła się niska, czerwona i do granic przyzwoitości kiczowata świeca. Tuż obok w woku parowało źródło nęcących zapachów, które wyczuł na wejściu.

\- Paella? - Brwi Japończyka uniosły się wysoko. - Jak się tego nauczyłeś?

Dumny Viktor pokazał dwa palce w geście zwycięstwa.

\- Potęga Internetu.

\- Łaaa, ale to dobrze wygląda! - Yuuri spojrzał na Rosjanina z nieukrywanym podziwem. - I smakuje pewnie jeszcze lepiej. Viktor, jesteś wspaniały.

\- Tak mi mów. - Kiwał głową, pławiąc się w komplementach. - A teraz myj ręce i siadamy do jedzenia, bo wystygnie.

Nie trzeba mu było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Podszedł do łazienki, a kiedy wrócił, Viktor stał przy odsuniętym krześle, czekając jak pierwszorzędny kelner. Japończyk westchnął, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową, ale nie omieszkał skorzystać z tej wytwornej okazji, nawet jeśli tylko się wygłupiali. Viktor wyłączył jeszcze górne światła, pozostawiając w ramach nastrojowego oświetlenia lampy przy kanapie oraz samotną świecę, a potem zasiadł naprzeciwko Yuuriego. Kiedy obaj mężczyźni zajęli upatrzone miejsca, Katsuki podziękował za posiłek i nałożył sobie porcję.

\- Dobra. Prawie tak samo jak ta z Barcelony - przyznał z radością po spróbowaniu, choć Viktor wyglądał na nieco zawiedzionego tą reakcją, a w szczególności słowem "prawie". Podczas nabierania na talerz swojej części dania spoglądał ukradkiem na jedzącego ze smakiem partnera, próbując wychwycić jakąś większą oznakę zachwytu. Przecież mu nie powie...

\- A gdzie się podziało to wasze wszechobecne japońskie "przepyszne!" wraz ze strumieniem łez? - zapytał w końcu, zabierając się za posiłek.

\- W mangach - roześmiał się Yuuri między kolejnymi kęsami. - Przereklamowane.

Rosjanin westchnął teatralnie, wznosząc łyżkę ku niebiosom, na co Katsuki zareagował następnym cichym parsknięciem. Viktor również się uśmiechnął i sięgnął po wino, które rozlał do przygotowanych naczyń.

\- To nie przypadek, że wybrałeś paellę, prawda? - zauważył Yuuri.

Towarzysz zakołysał kieliszkiem i upił łyk białego wina, milcząc wymownie. Wesołość Japończyka powoli przygasała, kiedy widział, jak ukochany patrzy na niego tym szczególnym, półprzymglonym rodzajem spojrzenia, jaki rezerwuje się nie na byle wypad na miasto, ale na bardzo intymne chwile, pomiędzy jednym pocałunkiem a drugim. Niewielki kawałek kurczaka nagle na nieznośnie długo utknął mu w przełyku.

\- Chciałem odtworzyć tamten nastrój - zdradził wreszcie tajemniczo Viktor.

\- Ale wiesz, dużo wtedy robiliśmy... - Katsuki zarumienił się, kiedy jego wzrok mimowolnie padł na prawą dłoń, na której błyszczała złota obrączka.

\- Jak dla mnie niewystarczająco dużo - odparł. Włożył kawałek krewetki do ust, spoglądając znacząco na Japończyka.

\- No tak, tak, mieliśmy tylko jeden dzień i w ogóle zaraz potem był Finał Grand Prix. - Zaczął naprędce mówić, próbując zatuszować zdenerwowanie. Coś zaczynało go rozgrzewać od środka i nie był pewny, czy chodziło tylko o przyprawy. - A przez to poszukiwanie torby z orzechami już w ogóle straciliśmy ze dwie godziny. I mój jet-lag, paskudna sprawa. Kurczę, a tak chciałem zobaczyć z Phichitem Sagrada Familia. Musimy tam jeszcze kiedyś pojechać na wakacje i wszystko zwiedzić.

\- Hm, zwiedzić... - Rosjanin przetrwał potok wypowiedzi Yuuriego, skupiając uwagę na ostatnim słowie. - Myślałem, że udało nam się zobaczyć całkiem dużo.

Uwaga była rzucona tak lekkim tonem, że Katsuki wbił wzrok w swoje nakrycie i zaczął w milczeniu jeść porcję paelli. Szlag, doskonale wiedział, że to nie o zabytki chodziło - prędzej o niewykorzystany czas, który zepsuł swoim pomysłem o zakończeniu kariery. Że już nawet nie wspomniał o tym, że do końca życia nie wyrzuci z pamięci obrazu płaczącego Viktora. Argh, to frustrujące! Chciał tylko spędzić miły wieczór, powiedzmy z Instagramem przed nosem i ukochanym za plecami, a skończyło się na tym, że robił w myślach rachunek sumienia na temat tego, jak powinny zakończyć się ich… no. Ich zaręczyny.

Stuknął łyżką w pusty talerz. Chyba przed tym nie ucieknie.

\- To co właściwie chciałeś jeszcze zrobić? - zapytał ostrożnie Katsuki, popijając skończony posiłek winem.

\- Kto wie? Może...

Viktor zawiesił głos, wyraźnie drocząc się z Yuurim, a potem przeciągnął palcem po kieliszku, od krawędzi aż po nóżkę. Było w tym geście coś zmysłowego.

\- ...popływać razem z tobą w morzu? - zakończył niewinnie. - W końcu nawet ja nie jestem na tyle wytrzymały, żeby robić to zimą.

Zaśmiał się beztrosko, jakby dotychczasowe znaki były tylko kolejną specyficzną grą w rodzaju odkrywania w Katsukim Erosa. Japończyk westchnął i rozluźnił napięte do tej pory mięśnie. Że też jeszcze dawał się na to nabierać.

\- Ale w basenie dawałeś sobie radę całkiem nieźle - odparł, kiwając głową tak, jak się kwituje słabe żarty kolegów.

\- Bo miał mnie wtedy kto ogrzać - zauważył Rosjanin, zjadając ostatni kęs dania. - W drugą stronę to by nie zadziałało.

Yuuri zaśmiał się, wspominając, jak Viktor wraz z Chrisem wtargnęli do pokoju, przemarznięci i rządni wtulenia w wygrzewającego się w łóżku łyżwiarza.

\- Fakt, to ja tu jestem ciepłolubny – przyznał, wymieniając się z ukochanym porozumiewawczymi uśmiechami.

Mężczyźni złożyli sztućce na talerzach i dopili pozostałe w kieliszkach wino, sprawiając, że posiłek łagodnie dobiegł końca. Choć świeca wciąż dzielnie dawała sobie radę na polu romantycznego nastroju, Viktor zgasił ją jednym pewnym dotknięciem wilgotnych od śliny palców. Jako tło słychać było ledwie wyczuwalne buczenie lodówki oraz posapującego Makkachina, który odpoczywał, ułożony na podłodze w kuchni. Cicho, ciepło, spokojnie. Jak zawsze.

\- Dziękuję za kolację - powiedział Yuuri i zerknął dość niepewnie na partnera. Niby nic o tym nie świadczyło, ale wciąż nie miał całkowitej pewności co do jego zamiarów. - Czy zaplanowałeś na wieczór coś... jeszcze?

Viktor spojrzał na Katsukiego, ale widząc zmieszanie na twarzy ukochanego, uśmiechnął się tylko w charakterystyczny promienny sposób i odparł wesoło:

\- Tak. Chciałbym, żebyś mi poczytał na dobranoc.

Japończyk przewrócił oczami tak przesadnie, że Viktor aż musiał się zaśmiać. Potem wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał Yuuriego czule po dłoni.

\- W porządku. Idź się myć pierwszy. Ja posprzątam - zaproponował.

\- Dzięki.

Yuuri odetchnął z ulgą, zadowolony, że rozmówca nie ciągnął dalej tematu, i poszedł wziąć prysznic.

Odłożył okulary oraz obrączkę na umywalkę, a potem spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Beznadziejny przypadek. Chociaż jednocześnie chciał spędzać z Viktorem jak najwięcej czasu, z drugiej strony wciąż nie do końca nadążał za wszystkimi dwuznacznymi aluzjami i uśmiechami. Tak jak dziś - własnoręcznie przygotowana kolacja, odwołująca się do ich pobytu w Barcelonie oraz zaręczyn sugerowała, że partner chciał wprowadzić romantyczny nastrój. Tylko do czego? Zbył go tak szybko, że Yuuri właściwie nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć o czymś głupim. Ale gdyby miał zacząć, to chyba... chyba... Natychmiast uderzył się otwartymi dłońmi w policzki, przywołując do porządku. Tak, teraz czuł się w stu procentach sobą, rozemocjonowanym i nadinterpretującym Katsuki Yuurim.

Dla pewności zafundował sobie letni prysznic, który wywietrzył mu z głowy wszystkie niewłaściwie pomysły. Po skończonej toalecie przebrał się w spodenki oraz koszulkę i wyszedł z łazienki, krótkim "Już!" oznajmiając towarzyszowi, że zwolnił miejsce.

W apartamencie znajdowało się oczywiście tylko jedno łóżko, gdyż przez wiele lat Viktor żył tam jedynie z Makkachinem. Teraz nakarmiony pies grzecznie okupował kanapę. Przechodzący obok Katsuki pogłaskał pudla po głowie, a potem ruszył do sypialni, gdzie wraz z wziętą ze stolika książką zajął miejsce na swojej połowie wielkiego łoża. Spokojnie mieścili się na nim we dwóch, a czasami przygarniali między siebie jeszcze czworonożnego kompana, gdy tylko Viktor potrzebował podwójnej dawki ciepła.

Yuuri zajął się czytaniem, z błogością słuchając rozchodzących się po mieszkaniu odgłosów brzdąkających naczyń, odkładanych na suszarkę. Szybki, cichy stukot świadczył o tym, że mężczyzna sprawnymi ruchami porządkował kuchnię. Japończyk mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, myśląc o tych smukłych, silnych dłoniach, które z taką samą gracją jak chwytały talerze, kiedyś trzymały w tańcu także jego. Hałasy sprzątania wkrótce jednak ustały, a w to miejsce pojawił się jednostajny szum wody z innej części apartamentu. Katsuki złapał się na tym, że zamiast skupić na tekście, podświadomie uciekał myślami w kierunku łazienki, wciąż zastanawiając się nad tym, co teraz robił Viktor. Myje twarz? Kąpie się pod prysznicem? Przełknął ślinę, kiedy wyobraził sobie, jak mężczyzna nakłada na rękę żel do mycia, jak wciera go w skórę, dotyka po ramionach, torsie... Zamknął hukiem książkę i skulił się, wtulając głowę w kolana. W uszach dudniła pospiesznie pompowana krew. Tak, coś było z nim dziś ewidentnie nie w porządku. Czyżby ta niewielka ilość wina zawróciła mu w głowie? A może to Viktor wydawał się wyjątkowo bardziej czuły niż zwykle?

\- Yuuri, czy coś się stało? - Rzeczona problematyczna istota ubrana w zieloną yukatę stanęła w drzwiach sypialni, rzucając Japończykowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

Katsuki natychmiast się wyprostował, otwierając powieść na losowej stronie.

\- Nie-nie-nie, wszystko w najlepszym porządku!

\- Ach. To dobrze. - Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi i położył się do łóżka. Po chwili zadumy przysunął się bliżej ukochanego, spoglądając w niego z zastanowieniem. - Bałem się, że coś mogło ci zaszkodzić. Wyglądałeś, jakby bolał cię żołądek.

Przytulił się do Yuuriego, obejmując go rękami na wysokości brzucha, a policzek oparł o ramię. Rozczuliło to Japończyka, który odłożył książkę na dobre, zdjął okulary i zaczął głaskać Viktora po jasnych włosach. Delikatnie przeczesywał grzywkę na bok głowy, aby odkryć piękne, błękitne oczy, wpatrujące się w niego wyczekująco.

\- Jak ja dobrze wiem, co cię męczy. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się, po czym pocałował mężczyznę w odsłonięte czoło. - Kolacja była przepyyyszna.

Specjalnie przeciągnął ostatnie słowo, aby brzmieć jak rozentuzjazmowana postać z filmów, jednak powiedział to tak cicho i słodko, że Viktor od razu wyczuł pismo nosem.

\- Droczysz się ze mną.

\- Wcale nie - odparł ze śmiechem.

\- O nie, ta zniewaga będzie cię drogo kosztować. To był mój debiut kucharski - zauważył Viktor, łaskocząc mężczyznę po żebrach. - A przynajmniej debiut kuchni hiszpańskiej!

Chichoczący Katsuki próbował zachować fason, ale wreszcie nie wytrzymał i zwinął się w kulkę. Viktor nie dawał za wygraną, próbując obezwładnić przeciwnika, ale wtedy Japończyk odturlał się w prawo i ukrył twarz w poduszce, wciąż parskając śmiechem. W odpowiedzi Rosjanin chwycił go pod boki, próbując wepchnąć ręce pod pachy, i łaskotał dygoczącego z rozbawienia partnera. W końcu po dobrej minucie zabawy padli skuleni na łóżko - Yuuri leżał na boku, a Viktor obejmował go w pasie i wtulał nos w szyję ukochanego. Naprzemiennie sapali i cicho chichotali, wciąż rozbawieni sytuacją.

Przyspieszony oddech ukochanego owiewający ramię Yuuriego tak przyjemnie łaskotał skórę, że w jego głowie znów pojawiły się dziwne myśli. Tym razem jednak był na tyle rozweselony i ośmielony igraszkami, że postanowił skorzystać z okazji do zadania nurtującego go pytania.

\- Viktor? Czy ja cię... pociągam?

Rosjanin drgnął, a jedna z dłoni poruszyła się niespokojnie i zaczęła delikatnie głaskać Katsukiego po boku. Uśmiechnął się, zamierzając jeszcze odrobinę pomęczyć partnera.

\- Cóż, Eros w twoim wykonaniu potrafi być naprawdę uwodzicielski. – Pocałował go w tył głowy. - A masz coś konkretnego na myśli?

\- Bo ta kolacja... myślałem, że... - jąkał się Japończyk.

\- Rozumiem - mruknął, muskając ustami szyję Katsukiego. – W takim razie co wolałbyś ode mnie usłyszeć? Że pragnę, abyś tańczył dla mnie nago na lodzie? Że doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa? Czy może, że dziś chcę cię mieć dla siebie, na własność... całego.

\- Więc jednak chciałeś... spędzić ze mną noc - stwierdził ledwie słyszalnie, nie wiedząc, czy już jest mu wstyd, czy jeszcze nie.

\- A co? Jesteś z tych, co preferują po ślubie? - zażartował lekko Viktor.

\- Ja nie wiem, co preferuję – przyznał i zrobił pauzę. - Nigdy z nikim nie byłem.

Rosjanin spojrzał na zaczerwienione ucho. Sam fakt, że Yuuri jeszcze nie wpełzł pod łóżko świadczył, że nie miał nic przeciwko, aby dzisiejszej nocy posunęli się dalej niż zwykle. A Viktor... Viktor nie tylko nie miał nic przeciwko, ale miał na to ochotę. Wielką. Pożądał go od tak dawna, że teraz ledwie powstrzymywał się, aby nie pominąć kilku ważnych etapów nocy i od razu nie przejść do punktu kulminacyjnego. Stłumił falę euforii i wymruczał do wciąż czerwonego ucha Yuuriego:

\- Uznam to za zachętę.

Wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę, muskając nagi brzuch i tors, a ustami przylgnął do karku, całując go z uczuciem. Przesuwał język po kolejnych kręgach szyi, coraz niżej, coraz bardziej zachłannie. Chciał, aby każdy skrawek tego cudownego ciała był tylko i wyłącznie jego.

Pod wpływem głaskania Katsuki mimowolnie wciągnął przeponę, czując, jak jest mu duszno z podniecenia. W kroczu także zaczęło robić się gorąco, a w głowie jedna za drugą pojawiały się coraz bardziej niespokojne myśli. Dotarł do momentu, w którym nie mógł już się wykpić przed samym sobą, że nie pociągała go cała ta sytuacja.

\- Yuuri... - szepnął Viktor i pocałował mężczyznę w płatek ucha. Potem nachylił się, próbując zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy. - Czy mogę?

Speszony Katsuki zaczerwienił się, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

\- Przecież przytulałeś mnie i całowałeś już wiele razy - odparł wymijająco.

\- Ale w taki sposób jeszcze cię nie dotykałem.

Na potwierdzenie tych słów Viktor sięgnął w stronę krocza, powoli wsuwając dłoń pod bieliznę. Mimo uczucia dojmującego ciepła przez ciało Japończyka przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz, kiedy poczuł, jak opuszki palców partnera stykają się z przyrodzeniem. Dotyk obcej osoby w tak wrażliwym miejscu pozbawił go tchu oraz zdrowych zmysłów. Normalnie czym prędzej wyskoczyłby z łóżka i zaryglował w łazience, ale teraz, kiedy wiedział... kiedy obaj chcieli tego samego… Zacisnął usta, gdy ręka zjechała jeszcze niżej. To nie było ani trochę „normalnie”.

Viktor niespiesznie przesuwał jedną rękę po klatce piersiowej, a drugą objął męskość Yuuriego i zaczął pocierać kciukiem. Wrócił do całowania szyi, stopniowo kierując się w stronę ramienia. Katsuki z trudem łapał powietrze, nie mogąc skupić myśli z powodu odczuwania przyjemności z tak wielu miejsc naraz. Wpił się dłońmi w pościel i próbował stłumić jęk, który chciał wydobyć się z gardła. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy powinien stąd uciec, czy może pozwolić, aby ta chwila go pochłonęła.

Nieoczekiwanie jednak pieszczota się skończyła, a zdziwiony Japończyk poczuł, jak dłonie partnera się wycofują, a on sam zostaje obrócony na plecy. Czy zrobił coś źle? Zbyt mało…? Ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek wydukać, głos na dobre uwiązł w gardle, kiedy zobaczył nad sobą ukochanego - Viktor klęczał, z kolanem między jego nogami, i błyszczącymi oczami wpatrywał się w Katsukiego.

\- Yuuri - powiedział, zaczerwieniony jak nie on. Yukata, którą dostał od państwa Katsukich jako piżamę, kusząco opadła mu z jednego ramienia. - Jeśli tego sobie życzysz, to powiem to wprost. Chcę się z tobą kochać.

Nieprzyzwoicie szczere wyznanie sprawiło, że Yuuri również mocno się zarumienił. Wciąż oddychał z trudem, a teraz równie ciężkie było dla niego wyrażenie słowami tego, co przeżywał. Odczuwał strach, bo doświadczenie miał zgodnie z wcześniejszą prawdą – zerowe. Z drugiej strony nie rozumiał, jak miałby nie czuć się szczęśliwy z powodu bliskości ukochanego. Nawet jeśli miałoby to boleć, nie wyobrażał sobie u swego boku nikogo innego jak jego, mężczyzny o jasnych włosach i słodkich, zaniepokojonych odpowiedzią, błękitnych oczach.

\- Viktor, ja... ja też cię pragnę - odparł tak pewnie, jak tylko mógł.

Wyciągnął dłoń i wsunął ją pod yukatę. Czuł, że serce Rosjanina wali jak oszalałe, co w dziwny sposób go uspokoiło.

\- Wiem, że się mną zaopiekujesz - dodał już mniej stanowczym tonem.

Viktor z rozczuleniem wpatrywał się w zaczerwienionego Yuuriego. Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, a potem zbliżył do mężczyzny i przylgnął ustami do jego ust. Nawet nie próbował niczego dodawać - ten pocałunek wystarczył w zupełności, żeby powiedzieć "zrobię dla ciebie wszystko".

Zdjął z siebie yukatę, a potem wspólnymi siłami pozbyli się koszuli oraz bokserek Yuuriego. Rosjanin westchnął, zachwycony, że wreszcie mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się nagiemu ciału ukochanego, nieco skulonemu pod jego badawczym spojrzeniem. Już nie musiał rozbierać go wzrokiem – leżał tutaj naprawdę, piękny i gotowy. Nachylił się, by musnąć swoim nosem nos Katsukiego. Ta nieśmiałość też go pociągała, bo wiedział, że pod płaszczykiem strachu krył się cały fascynujący świat bardzo emocjonalnego stworzenia, które potrafiło kochać z jeszcze mocniej i gwałtowniej niż on sam.

Tak jak teraz – zniecierpliwiony Japończyk ujął w dłonie twarz drażniącego się mężczyzny i przymknął oczy, całując go z zapałem. Gdy Yuuri już odważył się zrobić ten pierwszy krok, chciał iść na całość, wykorzystać każdą sekundę, aby jak najmniej żałować śmiałej decyzji. W końcu patrzeć na siebie mogli w onsenie, a teraz pragnął także czuć. Nie odrywając się od swoich warg, niespiesznie, stopniowo, poznawali się dokładniej, odkrywali nowe znaczenie pieszczoty stosowanej przy zwykłych powitaniach czy podziękowaniach. Rozkoszowali się bliskością, jakiej wcześniej nie dane im było spróbować.

Po jakimś czasie pocałunki stały się nieco silniejsze. Język Viktora zagłębił w usta Yuuriego, a ten wzdychał nieregularnie, gdy tors partnera coraz ciaśniej przywierał do rozpalonego ciała. Za mało, wciąż zbyt daleko. Katsuki dyskretnie rozchylił nogi, aby mogli przytulić się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, i wtedy poczuł, jak męskość Viktora ociera się o jego własną. Odchylił głowę, by głośno jęknąć, a kiedy doszło do niego, co zrobił, zaczerwienił się i natychmiast zasłonił usta dłonią. Wpatrywał się w Rosjanina z przerażeniem, jakby wstydził się własnej reakcji.

\- Chyba nie próbujesz pozbawić mnie tej przyjemności, co? Chcę cię posłuchać – powiedział Viktor z zadowoleniem, a potem złożył niewinny pocałunek na dłoni Yuuriego.

\- Ty się dobrze bawisz... - wymamrotał nieco oburzony.

\- Ależ oczywiście. - Odsunął rękę od twarzy. - Jak miałbym nie cieszyć się z tego, że trzymam w swoich ramionach najbardziej podniecającego mężczyznę, jakiego dane mi było ujrzeć? I to wszystko twoja wina. Uwodzisz mnie raz za razem, a ja się bezczelnie daję omotać.

Przesunął palcem po członku Yuuriego, na co ten wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Dokładnie tak. Głos, który samym brzmieniem sprawiał, że tracił nad sobą panowanie. Gdy był delikatny, miał ochotę się z nim bawić. Gdy wydawał stanowcze polecenia, poddawał się im bez chwili wahania. A gdy był seksowny, jak teraz… Uśmiechnął się czarująco, a potem zbliżył do ust Katsukiego i pocałował pieszczotliwie. Takiego po prostu pragnął, coraz bardziej i coraz głośniej. Po chwili przemieścił się i przylgnął wargami do torsu mężczyzny, gdzie językiem zaczął muskać jeden z sutków. Drażnił i lizał go naprzemiennie, równocześnie gładząc ręką ściśnięte w oczekiwaniu podbrzusze. Katsuki wczepił dłonie we włosy Viktora, wzdychając, kiedy tylko zbliżał się niebezpiecznie blisko krocza. Mimo to Rosjanin ani razu nie dotknął uniesionej męskości, celowo ją omijając, by przedłużyć słodkie chwile niespełnienia.

Wreszcie Viktor wycofał się i sięgnął do szafki nocnej, aby wyciągnąć z niej niezbędne rzeczy. Przez głowę rozgorączkowanego Japończyka mimowolnie przemknęła myśl o tym, że miał już wszystko przygotowane. Nie wątpił, że posiadał doświadczenie w tych sprawach, ale Yuuriego i tak poruszyło to, że ukochany nie tylko chciał go posiąść, ale przede wszystkim zadbał o ich wspólny komfort psychiczny i fizyczny. Oparł rękę o czoło, nieznacznie odgarnął grzywkę znad oczu i odruchowo się uśmiechnął. Jak to było? Ach, tak. Beznadziejny przypadek.

Rosjanin odłożył na bok prezerwatywę oraz chusteczki i zajął się balsamem: otworzył butelkę, po czym rozprowadził specyfik po swojej dłoni, ogrzewając go. Powoli rozcierał lepki lubrykant, poświęcając się tej czynności tak bardzo, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie tylko on z uwagą śledzi leniwie ściekającą po palcach ciecz. Zerknął na Yuuriego, a kiedy spostrzegł, że ukochany patrzy na niego ufnie, wyciągnął ku niemu wolną rękę i pogłaskał po policzku. W odpowiedzi na dotyk złotej obrączki Katsuki na chwilę zmrużył oczy i zbliżył usta do metalu, całując go z czułością. Viktor westchnął z rozczuleniem. No tak. Znów dał się złapać na jego rozbrajającą minę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, z jaką łatwością mężczyźnie przychodziły te wszystkie łagodne spojrzenia i wdzięczne uśmiechy, którymi zasypywał go regularnie, dzień w dzień. Przez to jeszcze bardziej zapragnął, aby wszystko w ich pierwszym razie wyszło idealnie.

Gdy wreszcie uznał, że balsam jest już ciepły, umieścił dłoń między nogami partnera.

\- Yuuri, zaczynam – szepnął.

Viktor powoli wsunął w niego palec. Katsuki zaczerpnął głębiej powietrza i zacisnął powieki, nie mogąc zapanować nad reakcją swojego ciała. Miał ochotę skulić się w sobie, lecz druga z dłoni ukochanego, położona na kolanie i rozchylająca jego nogi, uniemożliwiała gwałtowny ruch. A to był dopiero początek… Czuł się dziwnie, choć próbował skupić całą uwagę na Viktorze - w końcu robił, co mógł, aby przygotować go jak najłagodniej.

\- Nie masz się czego bać - mówił miarowo i troskliwie, swoim głosem działając kojąco na niespokojnego Japończyka. - Na początku będziesz odczuwać dyskomfort, ale pamiętaj, że to tylko moja dłoń. Obejmij mnie, właśnie tak. Jestem tuż przy tobie...

Pocałował Katsukiego, aby ten nie myślał o niewygodzie. Podziałało. Złączone usta wymieniały się bezgłośnymi wątpliwościami i zapewnieniami. “Wszystko w porządku?”, “Tak, boli coraz mniej” szemrali. Gdy wreszcie Yuuri rozluźnił się na tyle, że coraz chętniej oddawał pocałunki, Viktor dołączył drugi palec, penetrując ukochanego nieco głębiej.

Katsuki skrzywił się, ale nie powiedział ani słowa skargi; zamiast tego mocniej objął partnera i sam nacisnął językiem na jego język, odnajdując w drażnieniu się z kochankiem szansę na zapomnienie. Kolejne chwile słodkich pieszczot mijał i znów zaczął miarowo oddychać, czerpiąc przyjemność z bliskości. Niemiłe uczucie złagodniało na tyle, że odważył się nawet sięgnąć w kierunku przyrodzenia Viktora i niewprawnie, trochę na ślepo musnął je czubkami palców. Nie chciał być jedynym, który bierze. Pragnął dać z siebie całego Erosa, jakiego tylko posiadał.

Śmiały dotyk sprawił, że po plecach Rosjanina przeszedł dreszcz zadowolenia, a usta ułożyły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu. Inicjatywa ukochanego bardzo mu się podobała i miał wielką ochotę na więcej, jednak nie był to najwłaściwszy moment na tego typu rzeczy. Zanim pozwolił na cokolwiek śmiałego, Viktor zdecydował się na dodanie jeszcze trzeciego palca.

Yuuri zareagował syknięciem bólu oraz chwyceniem obiema rękoma pleców tulącego go partnera. Pocałunki stały się silniejsze, bardziej łapczywe, jakby Katsuki starał się za wszelką cenę zignorować wszystkie inne doznania. Viktor stopniowo gładził i rozciągał jego wnętrze do momentu, aż przyspieszony oddech się uspokoił, zmarszczka na czole wygładziła, a z gardła zaczęło wydobywać się ciche pojękiwanie.

Viktor wreszcie wysunął palce, co Katsuki przyjął z westchnieniem zawodu. Szybko jednak znów wstrzymał oddech, kiedy zobaczył, jak partner sięgnął po prezerwatywę i uklęknął przed nim, prezentując się w całej nagiej krasie. Yuuri nigdy wcześniej nie widział jego członka w pełnej okazałości, ale… mimo zdenerwowania poczuł również niesamowitą ulgę, gdy zrozumiał, że wszystkie dzikie teorie rodzące się zarówno w jego głowie, jak i wyobrażeniach fanek, okazały się błędne. Był wspaniały, ale zupełnie normalny.

Rosjanin otworzył prezerwatywę, a potem nałożył na swoją męskość. Wilgotną dłonią rozprowadził nieco pozostałego balsamu, po czym zbliżył się i uniósł rozłożone nogi Katsukiego. Dostrzegł, że trochę nerwowo przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w dotykający jego krocza członek. Viktor jeszcze raz pocałował Yuuriego, tak namiętnie, że w jego oczach zalśniły łzy i stracił dech w piersiach. Właśnie tak, niech nie myśli o niczym zbędnym. Kiedy ledwie przytomny mężczyzna dyszał z przejęciem, odsunął się, wsparł o swój tors nogi Katsukiego, a potem ostrożnie w niego wszedł. Cień zaskoczenia przemknął przez twarz Yuuriego. Po chwili otworzył szerzej oczy i jęknął, gdy ukochany dotarł dalej niż wcześniej palce.

\- Viktor! – zawołał tylko i wyciągnął ręce w kierunku mężczyzny, prosząc o dotyk.

Chwycił Katsukiego w biodrach, a ten przytulił się do Rosjanin, zakładając mu ręce za szyję. Kolejne czułe, pełne pasji pocałunki złączyły ich usta. Viktor poruszał się powoli i miarowo, próbując przyzwyczaić ukochanego do nowych pieszczot. Po wargach zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami także szyję, liżąc i drażniąc delikatną skórę gorącym językiem, na co mężczyzna zareagował krótkimi, często urywanymi westchnieniami.

Po pierwszej fali bólu Yuuri zaczął odczuwać rosnącą, nieznaną nigdy wcześniej przyjemność. Nogami objął Viktora w pasie i przycisnął do siebie, żądny coraz bliższego kontaktu, a palcami nerwowo przesuwał po plecach Rosjanina w poszukiwaniu oparcia. Z upływem czasu pchnięcia stały się mocniejsze, głębsze, aż wreszcie Katsuki krzyknął, dając znać, że partner trafił we wrażliwe miejsce.

Słodka muzyka jęków rozbrzmiała z nową siłą, a Viktor, słysząc swoje imię wypowiadane przez pojękującego Yuuriego, czuł nieposkromioną euforię, że zaprząta całą jego uwagę. Wciąż jednak pragnął więcej, jakby raz rozbudzona rządza pochłaniała go coraz głębiej w to bagno. Mężczyzna jedną z dłoni objął sztywny członek Katsukiego i zaczął go dodatkowo stymulować, przesuwając palcami w górę i w dół. Sięgnął ustami do ust i pocałował zapamiętale, czując, jak Japończyk wciąż stara się go wołać mimo zajętych pieszczotami warg. Choć Viktor sam był na skraju wytrzymałości, chciał mu dać tak wiele przyjemności, jak tylko potrafił. W zamian otrzymał możliwość ujrzenia podnieconego, rozpływającego się pod jego dotykiem ukochanego.

Ruchy rozgorączkowanego Rosjanina stawały się coraz szybsze, a natarczywe pocałunki świadczyły o tym, że było mu trudno skupić się na czymkolwiek. Katsuki również wyglądał, jakby do spełnienia nie brakowało mu wiele - obecność ukochanego wewnątrz niego oraz nacisk na członku doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. I właśnie wtedy, kiedy myślał, że zaraz zatraci siebie, dłoń Viktora przesunęła się gwałtownie po męskości, na co z gardła Yuuriego wydobył się głośny jęk. Szczytował, wyginając się do tyłu i wpijając palce w ramiona kochanka.

Viktor na chwilę stracił dech, czując, jak Katsuki zacisnął się mocniej na jego przyrodzeniu. Zmarszczył brwi i wbrew niesamowitej chęci ujrzenia Yuuriego w stanie uniesienia, kontynuował ruch, by go dogonić. Starał się delektować intensywną chwilą, słuchając, jak ukochany mruczał cicho raz za razem „Viktor", lecz kiedy z ust wymknęło się zduszone “Vitya”, Rosjanin wiedział, że więcej rozkoszy nie zdoła znieść. Po chwili jęknął i napiął się, przyciskając kochanka do swojej piersi, a rozpalony Katsuki objął ściślej ramionami partnera. Sam Viktor również miał ochotę krzyczeć imię ukochanego, szeptać, jaki jest dobry, ale satysfakcja wydawała mu się zbyt wielka, żeby zdołał wyrazić ją w jakichkolwiek zdaniach. Przylgnął więc czołem do ramienia wzdychającego Japończyka i powtarzał jak mantrę “mój Yuuri”, starając się oddać w szepcie całe spektrum emocji, których właśnie doświadczał. Trwał tak do momentu, aż fala wyczerpania wreszcie dała o sobie znać.

Wycieńczony stosunkiem wysunął się z Yuuriego, po czym spoczął w jego ramionach. Oddychający z trudem kochankowie wciąż trzymali się w ciasnych objęciach i stopniowo powracali do zmysłów. Katsuki nie miał sił, aby choćby kiwnąć palcem, ale Viktor po pewnym czasie podniósł się. Choć bardzo nie chciał wypuszczać go z uścisku, wiedział, że zanim zasną, musi jeszcze uporządkować kilka spraw. Zdjął prezerwatywę, a potem zawinął ją w jedną z chusteczek; drugą dotknął podbrzusza Yuuriego i wytarł go, składając kilka subtelnych pocałunków na czole i policzkach. Potem schował chusteczki obok łóżka i na klęczkach pochylił się nad Katsukim.

\- I jak?

\- Poprzestańmy na tym, że żyję - przyznał Yuuri, uśmiechając się z niejakim trudem. - Jutro opowiem ci całą bolesną resztę.

Roztkliwiony Rosjanin pokręcił głową, ucieszony, że mężczyznę wciąż stać na żarty. Potem pogładził opuszkami palców klatkę piersiową Yuuriego na wysokości serca i pocałował go czule w usta.

\- Kocham cię - szepnął Viktor.

Yuuri przez chwilę nieruchomo wpatrywał się w ukochanego, a potem, tak jak kiedyś na pucharze w Chinach, po jego policzkach niespodziewanie zaczęły spływać łzy. Wystraszony swoją gwałtowną reakcją dotknął twarzy i spojrzał na zawilgocone palce. Łzy jedna za drugą sączyły się z oczu, a potem przez linię szczęki i szyję kończyły swoją trasę, niknąc w poduszce.

\- Powiedziałeś to... po raz pierwszy - odparł drżącym głosem.

Viktor, do tej pory sparaliżowany zachowaniem Yuuriego, zaczął nerwowo spoglądać na boki w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś ratunku. Jak zwykle nie radził sobie, gdy ukochany płakał.

\- Yuuri, co ty? - zapytał zdziwiony. Wreszcie wyciągnął dłoń i pogłaskał płaczącego mężczyznę po policzku. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że jestem z tobą z innego powodu?

\- Ale nigdy nie mówiłeś tego na głos - zauważył, przyciągając partnera do siebie. Znał już dobrze instrukcję obsługi Viktora i wiedział, że choć był kochany, to na pewne rzeczy wciąż musiał go nakierowywać. - Wiem, że to pewnie przeze mnie, bo jestem zbyt nieśmiały. Tylko... to zupełnie co innego usłyszeć to naprawdę...

\- Yuuri - Viktor położył się na boku i przygarnął do siebie mężczyznę. - Kocham cię. Najbardziej na świecie.

Katsuki przycisnął mokre oczy do ramienia partnera.

\- Yhm - odpowiedział załamującym się głosem.

\- Nawet jeśli o tym nie mówię, to wiesz, że traktuję cię jak swój największy skarb - szeptał.

\- Wiem.

\- Że zawsze kiedy trzeba, wysłucham cię albo przytulę. Że patrzę tylko na ciebie.

\- Oczywiście.

Viktor sięgnął po pościel i otulił szczelnie ich obu.

\- Yuuri. - powiedział raz jeszcze, głaskając ukochanego po włosach. - Mój Yuuri. Było cudownie, wiesz?

\- Wiem - odparł uspokojony Yuuri, zamykając oczy. - Ja też cię kocham.

W ciepłych objęciach Viktora powoli zapadł w spokojny, miarowy sen.

**Author's Note:**

> Poszło. Pierwsze koty za płoty nie tylko za bohaterami, ale i za mną. Matko kochana, nie mam wstydu... no nic, brakowało mi czegoś po ostatnim odcinku, to sama napisałam (co nie znaczy, że jestem nie mam serca i nie uwielbiam subtelnej relacji między Viktorem i Yuurim - słodkie bułki z nich, co poradzić). Trochę za bardzo napisałam. Ojej.
> 
> Dziękuję za betę Dar oraz Shizu, bo na pewno nie było to łatwe wciąż czerpać jakąkolwiek satysfakcję z takiego fika przy jednoczesnym wytykaniu różnych... rzeczy... Uch, muszę nad sobą popracować.


End file.
